


Picture Perfect

by hwanghyun (monochromekitty)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, OnghwangWeek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:21:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monochromekitty/pseuds/hwanghyun
Summary: Minhyun lives his life in routine, never changing constant.Yet one night calls for a sudden change, and the change brings him a pleasant surprise.Maybe changes aren't so bad after all.





	Picture Perfect

_One day, after a long duration of routine and constant, you’ll crave for a new beginning._

_Wednesday_

_3am_

The city doesn’t sleep, but it drizzles down to a quiet buzz as its residents slowly tuck into bed, deep into a REM state.

The city doesn’t sleep, as low basses from underground clubs echo into the empty streets.

The city doesn’t sleep, wild cats roaming the back lane as humans count sheep.

 

This is what Minhyun wakes to in the middle of the night. Looking out the window of his apartment to see the lights of a high density society, the roads are quiet with an occasional cab passing through. The activity in Seoul doesn’t ever cease, looking a little to the right, he sees people out at the convenience store down the lane. Tired late shift workers who can finally relax for a moment before they rush off to another job. Or, young adults who came out of the club for a second round of cheap beer before their next destination.

He pours himself a cup of water and stares at the clock slowly ticking above the television. He’s still able to catch a few more hours of sleep before the day starts but his body is restless. Similar to how he woken up with a need to do something, an itch in his bones that cannot be described.

He scrolls through international news to catch up on any events on the other side of the globe. It’s a mundane day over there as well it seems. Switches apps to look at recent group chats if he missed out on any events. He stumbles on a discussion on places to watch the sunrise, a little voice behind his head says to find out more.

Which brings him to where he is now. After a quick read, he changes out of pyjamas into comfortable gym clothing and promptly took a short drive to Namsam Park.

 

_5am_

The crowd present at the bottom of the track up to Namsan Tower is quite surprising. Groups of elders and families are up and out for their morning exercise and picnic. Although an early midweek morning deems it considerably less packed. However, Minhyun has always stuck to his pristine schedule of leaving for work at 7:30 am, grabbing a light breakfast and tea at the café on the way, and reaching at work half an hour earlier to prepare for the projects the need to complete. This is a refreshing sight.

He treks up the ready paths with ease. He may not be athletic, but with long legs and time in the gym has provided him with good stamina, especially on an easy trail like this. Along the way, he admires the beauty of nature in a city so pollutes, enjoying the fresh air and slow breeze which reminds him of his childhood in Busan.

He reaches the peak in 40 minutes, stopping midway to look at the flowers and trees, how spring has bloomed into a beautiful painting come to life. The skies are clear, awaiting the first break of light to shine onto it’s beautiful land.

He stands at a quiet corner, looking down a wide view of systematically planned township. Somewhere along the deck, he sees a man his age fiddling with a professional camera and tripod. _Maybe a tourist_ , he thinks, and pays no attention, turning back to watch as the time of the sunrise slowly peaks nearer.

 

_6am_

It’s majestic. How the world turns a bright orange, pink, and yellow as the sun slowly climbs up the sky. He feels the warmth slowly hugging him and stares in awe. _Why has he never noticed the beauty of this city?_

His moment is however disturbed by clicks of a camera behind him. Minhyun turns around to find the man before, standing slightly behind him, camera in hand, angled towards him. The other notices his stare and quickly flinch away.

He can’t help but be curious, “Excuse me, did you take a photo of me?”

The man has a hand of his neck, a sign of obvious embracement. “I’m so sorry, I don’t know what got into me. I don’t usually take photos of people but you looked so at peace and beautiful with the sunrise behind you. My hands moved faster than I could think. I’ll delete it immediately!”

Minhyun feels his ears turn warm at the compliment of being called beautiful. The man is stumbling with his camera to delete the picture but Minhyun stops him. With a gentle smile, he says, “It’s fine, I would like a look of it instead, maybe?”

 

_7am_

Minhyun doesn’t know how or what happened but here he is, sitting in a bakery having breakfast with a stranger he just met. A stranger whose name he has known to be _Ong Seongwu._ Quite the unique name, fitting for the unique man, who’s quite a looker he would say, sitting opposite him drinking a warm cup of macchiato.

He doesn’t know why, but there’s a pull asking him to get to know this photographer more. The candid picture of him was breathtaking, and while he knows he’s got the looks but he hasn’t seen himself look so free and serene in a while. Curious, he asked to see more of Seongwu’s works, and was mesmerised by the way nature can be captured in a small frame yet look so alive.

Seongwu seemed to have gotten over the initial awkwardness in a blink of an eye and happily started a conversation about the stories behind the photographs. His enthusiasm infectious yet mellow and calming, a soft invite that is impossible to refuse.

They stroll down the hill together, sharing mundane details about themselves. They find a common hobby on reading, both men who prefer a quiet Saturday afternoon in the world of words. Minhyun who drowns into the ocean of literature, Seongwu who sails the sea of poetry.

Minhyun sips on his tea, savouring the aroma, very much satisfied with Seongwu’s recommendation of this quaint little corner lot. He learns they’re similar in the ways where they do not enjoy the bitter sting of coffee. Only opting for it when the days call for long hours and extreme concentration.

Seongwu breaks his silent ponder, “I don’t mean to sound weird, but you really are handsome. You caught my eye the moment you walked onto the deck. If I didn’t know better, I would’ve thought you were a model.”

Minhyun laughs wholeheartedly, _is this an attempt at flirting?_ “I’m flattered. You aren’t so bad yourself. Definitely a face that deserves a double take.”

His reply prompts a chuckle from Seongwu who looks both bashful yet proud, “Well, by chance, would you say this face is qualified to ask for your number?” A phone held out to him.

“Only if it’s in exchange for yours,” Minhyun answers, typing in his number and leaving himself a missed call before returning the phone. Seongwu smile as thanks, looking at the time and dusts himself off.

“This may sound rude but I have an appointment to run to soon. Breakfast is on me, a thank you for being my muse this morning.”

Minhyun nods in understanding, he himself should also be on his way to work, “To replay a pleasant meal, maybe lunch sometime?”

“I’ll be anticipating then,” Seongwu replies, waving bye as they separate ways.

 

_9am_

The office is frenzy as the staffs gather in the conference room for a discussion for their newest project. Minhyun goes over the details of the ad-hoc team appointed to join in for the marketing and the secretary knocks to inform the arrival of the team.

He’s greeted with a familiar face from a few hours prior. Both looking at each other with shocked expressions which they school into neutral faces quickly. The team introduces themselves and swiftly moves into discussion on the project.

Seongwu leads the team as the director with confidence and charisma, a different image from hours before but nowhere near a disappointment. Minhyun is impressed, and believes they’ll work together well in accomplishing this task.

 

_12pm_

There’s a knock on his office door, which he calls to enter. Seongwu walks in, hands in his perfectly fitted slacks, “Manager Hwang, how about an introduction on a good restaurant to have lunch. Suppose we bond to improve our relationship as we’ll be working side-by-side for the next 3 months?”

“I think I know just the place, Mr Ong,” Minhyun agrees, closing his laptop and standing up from his chair.

They share a knowing smile as Minhyun leads the way out of the office.

_Maybe this morning’s wakeup call was a change for a new beginning._

**Author's Note:**

> I worked on this in 2 separate nights so it may flow a little differently, but finishing it in 1 go would mean not sleeping till 7am and that wasn't possible.
> 
> If anyone here is a reader of my usual works, please be noted that I'll be MIA until second week of September for my finals. If it matters...
> 
> Any comments, feedback, constructive criticism or thoughts are welcome! Also maybe just casual talk is fine too, I'm not very familiar with the onghwang community even though I've loved since before they started being so flirty with each other. (I think my account says why but yea...). Will be at:  
> Twitter: [@hwanghyunbugi](https://twitter.com/hwanghyunbugi)  
> Curiouscat: [@minloveshyun](https://t.co/9peCVIRXOB)


End file.
